The invention is directed to a locking mechanism for a bobbin case for a lower thread bobbin.
The lower thread bobbin of sewing machines, particularly household sewing machines, can be supported directly in the bobbin carrier and thus be directly accessible. However, it may also be inserted into a bobbin case designed for said purpose, which in turn is supported in the bobbin carrier. The present invention relates to a lower thread bobbin supported in a bobbin case.
A locking mechanism for a lower thread bobbin is known from EP 1541736 B1, in which on the bobbin case a locking mechanism that can be guided through the central opening in the bobbin is held on a spring and after the complete pressing down of the bobbin into the bobbin carrier, the bobbin automatically latches. The latter can be released from this latching by a radial displacement of the locking element towards the rotary axis of the bobbin. Then the bobbin case is ejected by the spring supporting the locking element.